


cleanse myself of all these lies

by harperuth



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, listen it's prowl AND pharma it's gonna get a little...wibbly, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/pseuds/harperuth
Summary: He wanted something personal. Which, at this point, left him one option.“Prowl, sweetspark, to what do I owe the pleasure,” Pharma purred, moving aside just enough that their plating brushed as Prowl slunk in.- - -Or, Prowl and Pharma have an...agreement for Prowl Week day three.
Relationships: Prowl/Pharma
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Prowl Week





	cleanse myself of all these lies

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'criminal' by fiona apple

Chromia had yelled at him to get out of the office when Orion Pax walked in and Prowl was trying to get less in the habit of making her yell anything twice.

His enforcer program was running hot, every sensor on high alert after the nightmare that was Ascenticons latest stunt, and he wanted nothing more than a favorite punching bag. 

He worked his way down to the less savory streets of Iacon, clinging to the shadows as best he could and searching through every place he knew Headlock liked to lurk. Each failure drove his aggression and enforcer programming into higher alert, and he was manually suppressing whooping his sirens when he turned up nothing at the last spot. He didn’t want _panic_ or mechs running away from their petty crimes. 

He wanted something _personal_.

Which, at this point, left him one option.

“Prowl, sweetspark, to what do I owe the pleasure,” Pharma purred, moving aside just enough that their plating brushed as Prowl slunk in.

Prowl didn’t answer, flicking his gaze about the spare room that Pharma called an _office_ , checking for old and new exits, equipment, energon stains. Pharma sighed, locking the door again, “Swear these new builds don’t get any manners these days.”

Prowl rolled his optics. He was no new build and they both knew it. Pharma sauntered up behind him, not touching, but close enough for his buzzing warmth to stir Prowl’s sensors, “So...business or... _business_?”

Prowl’s fight or flight network came online and he hung in the balance for a sick klik. He let the feedback wash over him, beat back the enforcer program just enough. He grit his denta, “Yes.”

Pharma chuckled, the sound oily in Prowl’s audials, “You know the deal.”

Prowl had walked in far enough that a medberth was only a few short steps further forward. He braced himself against it.

Pharma crashing into his back was at once terrible and a relief. His fight or flight network screamed at him for any sort of action, and was finally enough to override the last of his enforcer program’s lingering dissatisfaction. Prowl moaned, dropping down to his elbows.

“Oh, sweetspark,” Pharma crooned, “One day you’re gonna crack that pretty helm of yours open for me so I can see how illogical your ticking is.”

“Shut up,” Prowl transformed his panel away and rocked back.

“Mhm,” Pharma placed a hot kiss at the back of his neck and rocked his spike in. Prowl hissed, not nearly lubricated enough for the motion. Pharma rocked shallowly, continuing to push through the uncomfortable friction, “Hush. Or do something about it, I don’t care.”

Prowl braced his right forearm across the berth and dropped his other servo to his node. Touching it shocked confusing feedback through his system, fight or flight still running hot through his frame. He rubbed circles around his node, autonomically clenching on Pharma’s spike, hissing again when it prompted Pharma to rock forward harder.

“You should get out more,” Pharma dropped his helm to Prowl’s back, pressing between his doorwings in a way that alit Prowl’s sensors all over again, his network urging for any action. Prowl sped up his digits on his node, wanting Pharma to _frag_ him, pound the programming out of his processor. 

“Slag,” Prowl clenched down on Pharma’s spike again, but his valve didn’t want to cooperate, “I need— I can’t—”

Pharma pulled back, pulled _out_ and Prowl bit down on another whine. Pharma’s digits ghosted down his back, prodding at his valve mesh before sighing, “Do you want this, sweetspark?”

“Please,” Prowl whispered. Pharma exvented and walked away. Prowl dropped his chassis onto the medberth, sensors tracking Pharma’s movements behind him. Pharma returned quickly, artificial lubricant slick digits dipping into Prowl’s valve.

“Please,” Prowl said again, pushing back into the contact. Pharma shushed him. Prowl moved with each slick slide of Pharma’s digits, his network screaming at the intrusion on delicate mesh, the danger inherent in being open, _taken_ like this.

Pharma’s digits receded and his spike plunged back in. It still wasn’t doing much for Prowl’s valve, but his programming screeched and ground within him, which was enough for him. His fight or flight network worked itself into a pretty satisfying paradox loop as Pharma really started to frag him.

Prowl focused on the drag of the spike within him as the enforcer program finally settled down into an idle offline state. He listened to the whir of Pharma’s fans as the fight or flight worked itself up to a dizzying new space before crashing completely. The sudden emptiness was enough to wash relief through his entire frame, plating shivering and valve clenching down hard.

Pharma thrust in hard against the vice and overloaded. Prowl regarded the feeling with idle detachment. Pharma vented a few hard gusts of air before pulling back. Prowl’s panel snapped shut before any mess could marr his plating. 

“Primus,” Pharma sounded tired, still trying to cool his system, “You’re something else.”

Prowl turned, leaning more upright on the medberth, “Well?”

“All business with you,” Pharma lamented, but went to the terminal on the wall and started typing, “Come in like you just came off the finish line of a drag race, run hard and put away wet, then get all the fun fragged outta you.”

“You don’t like me like this?” Every bit of Prowl’s processor was blissfully quiet, and apparently his social protocols had taken a hit as well.

Pharma looked over his shoulder at him, optics...sad? Prowl’s emotional interpretation was never a strong suit before getting it fragged out of him. Pharma’s terminal made a soft sound, and he disconnected the data slug from it. 

He crowded back into Prowl’s space, digits light against Prowl’s faceplates as he searched them. Prowl gazed back calmly. Pharma exvented, ducking down and kissing the corner of Prowl’s lip plates, “Every ID-less mech that’s been through my doors in the last quartex.”

The data slug pressed against Prowl’s digits and he tried to feel satisfaction at the job well done. Mostly, he was tired. 

“Get home safe,” Pharma said, disappearing into a back room.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about robots and idw2 on twitter @floralpunkbarton


End file.
